


Five Deals, Five Days

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Con Artists, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela has a reputation for doing whatever it takes to get what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Deals, Five Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/profile)[**spnland**](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/) 'All's Fair' challenge.

The thing about this business, at this level, is that no one’s in it for the money. Oh, I’ll charge for expenses, and the wealthiest men and women in the world aren’t shy about throwing a hundred grand in the pot as a sweetener. But it’s all about acquiring the truly unique items. For example…

Deal 1  
 **Object required:** One tarnished soul, formerly my own, currently property of Lilith  
 **Object desired in trade:** One very special Colt, created by Samuel Colt in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead

I happened to know the men in possession of the Colt. They were, like most hunters, entirely unreasonable, and not interested in parting with the gun in question for love nor money. Theft, while always an option, wasn’t practical when the Winchesters were always on the move, and kept such a close eye on the Colt. So I needed an in. Luckily, just months before my deadline, they called with a request.

Deal 2  
 **Object required:** One very special Colt, created by Samuel Colt in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead  
 **Object needed to gain access:** African Dream Root

African Dream Root isn’t all that difficult to obtain, but to truly captivate the boys’ interest I would need a more powerful strain, one not grown in the wild. I’d previously dealt with a certain occult practitioner with a green thumb (one of his ancestors was intimate with a satyr, apparently) and a very unusual greenhouse.

Deal 3  
 **Object required:** African Dream Root  
 **Object(s) desired in trade:** The practitioner in question was engaged in some unsavory spell work for which he required three ingredients.

A) Tresses of a murderess. I needed a trim, anyway.  
B) Blood of a virgin. Embarrassingly easy - I just swung by the children’s ward of the nearest hospital, threw on a labcoat, and jabbed the nearest two year-old.  
C) Tears of a siren. Now that was more difficult. I’d had satisfactory dealings with a siren before, but this time, when I contacted her, she was rather demanding.

Deal 4  
 **Object required:** Tears of a Siren  
 **Service desired in trade:** The siren has six sisters who wanted to emigrate to the United States from the old county.

False papers would have been child’s play, but how do you create a passport for someone who will look different to every individual? How do you keep six sirens entertained over a trans-Atlantic journey, when their idea of entertainment involves sex and death?

I just so happened to know a certain wealthy man who was happy to allow the sirens access to the plane he used for his weekly heroin flight, and enough of his poppy field workers to prevent them from bothering the pilot. But he only wanted one thing in return.

Deal 5  
 **Service required:** Transportation of six sirens  
 **Object desired in trade:** The Shroud of Turin

Well, bugger me with a chainsaw.

Luckily, I’m not a woman who gives up easily. I obtained a cloth of the appropriate age and condition from a certain New York museum, gave my favorite local art forger a lapdance in return for a rush job, and sprinkled enough fairy dust over the damned thing for it to set off an EMF meter.

Shroud of Turin for the sirens’ transportation, sirens’ transportation for her tears, siren’s tears for African Dream Root, which gets me in with the Winchesters so I can get the Colt, the Colt for my soul. Time elapsed, five days.

Hallelujah, I’m saved, right? Wrong. Turns out that bitch Lilith double-crossed me.


End file.
